fate conan
by Finalcool720
Summary: rin's adopted brother summons a servant using a detective conan manga and summons conan edogawa as a ruler class servant how will the holy grail war turn out with this detective involved
1. chapter 1

i do not own fate/stray night or detective conan and this is just for fun

chapter 1

As Chris Tohsaka Rin's adopted brother was reading a Detective Conan manga.he saw a book Rin was looking at and put down his manga.He went to the table and picked up the book and opened it.He read the spell and thought magic hun to summon a hero to particpate in a holy grail war.He thought magic is not real and decided to have a little fun.He followed the instructions.He then thought i need an item to summon a hero.He then took his Detective Conan manga and placed it in the summoning area.He then used the summon spell and energy swirled and an explosion happened that knocked him out.

When Chris came to he saw a hand to help him up."Conan Edogawa Chris said shocked"."Yes but for the holy grail war i am a Ruler class servant Conan said"."So magic is real Ruler and you came from my manga ?Chris asked"."Yes and no I come from a universe where i am going throu the things you read Chris Conan said"."Alright you should no i do not know magic Chris said"."I do not either but i will do our best and you should know i have advantages over other servants Conan said."Alright tell me Chris asked"

Meanwhile Rin was busy healing Shirou Emiya.after she left and went home she noticed the destruction and thought Chris.Archer stood in front of Rin and blocked the giant soccer ball that was going to hit her."A servant is it saber class Archer Rin asked"."No its not its hmm interesting Archer said"."What Rin asked" who noticed Chris stand next to the servant and his command seals.

Chris noded to ruler who atacked with another soccer ball."what's going on brother Rin asked"."Oh i noticed that book and summoned a servant thats all Chris said".As Archer dodged the strikes Conan noticed someone was in trouble and stoped attacking with his sneakers."Whats up my servant Chris asked"."someone is being attacked by lancer Chris Conan said"."Oh no Emiya Rin said"."My servant lets go chris said".We will talk later Chris but now lets go Rin said"."Alright Chris said" runing down the stairs.Chris and Rin and Archer and Ruler headed to Emiya's and saw Saber attack Lancer.

After lancer escaped "all right Chris and Emyia we have a lot to discuss Rin said"."Alright whats going on Emiya asked"."Your both masters in the holy grail war to get what we want Rin said"."I know my servant told me Chris said"."What class is your servant Chris Rin asked"."A secret sister Chris said"."Tell me please Chris Rin asked"."Fine my servant may i reveal your class Chris asked Conan"."I will say it Rin i am the Ruler class thats all Conan said".Rin looked at Chris and thought that class is a myth but then who is that hero she thought.

"So my servant is saber right Rin Emyia asked"yes now lets head to the church so you both can learn more rin said"Chris and Emyia nodded and followed Rin with their servents to the church.

end of chapter 1 i hope you liked i was not sure what class to make conan and thought why not ruller anyway please review.


	2. chapter 2 The church and Caster

i do not own fate/stray night or detective conan and this ia just for fun

Chapter 2 The church and Caster

Chris followed Rin along with Emyia.Conan noticed the church and stoped when he noticed another servent watching them."Ruler"Chris asked."We are being watched by Caster"Conan answered.Rin looked at Ruler as Archer stayed quiet in front of ruler.Saber did as well.Before saying "You know our real names and history"She asked."Yes I do the holy grail told me"Conan said."Alright why did Chris summon a ruler class servent"Rin asked."Oh because he and I do not want anything from the holy grail"Ruler answered.Chris nodded along noticing Caster's master."Chris our servents will have to wait out here while we are inside"Rin said.

"Understood Big Sis Ruler go speak with castor and thier master"Chris asked.Conan noded and handed chris a spare pair of tracking glasses.Chris put them on and followed Rin and Emiya inside."Welcome Rin and other Masters"Kirei Kotomine said."Hello Kirei this is Shirou Emiya and My brother Chris"Rin said."I see so your both masters in the holy grail war"Kirei said."Yes Chris's servent ia ruler class and Emiya's is saber"Rin said.

Kirei looked at Emyia and Chris and thought so a saber class but then a ruler class servent.Chris looked around and wondered how it was going for conan as Kirei spoke about the holy grail war.Rin watched Chris and thought about Sakura and how she died protecting Chris since they were childhood friends."She would be proud he is doing well her friend" Rin thought.Chris smiled at Rin "your thinking about Sakura I still say she lived"He said.Rin smirked"Fine she was your frist kiss after all and my parents are your god parrents who took you in after all"She said.Kirei looked at Chris and thought ruler class and not a mage this holy grail war will be interesting.

Conan looked at castor after walking up to her."You are Medea Caster"Conan said."So how do you know that child"Caster asked."I am a ruler class servent"Conan answered kicking a soccer ball up and down."Why were you brought into this holy grail war"Caster asked."No idea but me and my mastor do not desire anything from the holy grail so we are just observing for now"Conan said."I see you know my name how about yours"Caster asked."I am not sharing that now but i am sure the school teacher over thier can figure it out"Conan said."A detective I would say you are my name is Souichirou Kuzuki"He said."All right i am a detective"Conan said walking away.

Conan met up with Chris outside the church.Chris looked at Archer and rin and Emiya and Saber and smiled at ruler."How did things go with Caster"Chris asked. "fine I now know who her master is in the holy grail war"Conan answered.Chris nodded and noticed a little girl with besker.Ruler,Saber,and Archer gaurded their masters.

end of chapter 2 I know it took me a long time to write a chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Ruler and the decision

I do not own Fate/Stray Night or Detective Conan and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3. Ruler and the decison

The girl sitting on Besker's Shoulder jumped off and looked at the servents and thier masters.She looked closely at the one in the center."Besker attack the one in the center"Illyasviel Von Einzbern"Said.Besker charged at ruler.Ruler used his high powered sneakers and kicked a giant soccer ball in besker's face.Besker fall backwards."Conan Edogawa All right who brought a servent from a manga or anime into the Holy grail war."I did so are your a fan of detective conan and name please"Chris asked.Illya looked at the one who asked "I read it a few times and my name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern"She answered.

"Nice to meet you Illya my servent is ruler class and I am Chris Tohsaka"Chris said.Illya nodded and looked at Saber and Archer and thier masters.Rin looked at Chris's servent and thought he summoned a person from a manga or anime as a ruler class servent."Before we contunie I am from a world I am going through the events of that manga or anime"Ruler said."Chris we are talking about this later"Rin said as Besker got back up and charged at archer.Ruler used his high powered sneakers to kick a gravestone at Besker.Besker focused on Ruler who dodged his strikes.Emiya had Saber attack with her sword as Archer followed up with its twin swords.

Ruler watched the two fight Besker and looked to Chris."Conan by my command seal used one of your noble phantasms"Chris said.Conan then fired a rainbow soccer ball that took down Beasker but It also got Illya.Chris walked over to Illya who was still alive but lost the arm with the command seals."Besker is defeated but we got involved"Ruler said."I know but the look you gave me Conan I mean Ruler I knew if I did not It could have been Rin or Emiya"Chris said.Ruler nodded and picked up Illya."Lets head to my place to figure out what to do next"Emiya said."Agreed"Rin and Chris said.

Rin,Chris,Illya,and Emiya arrived at his place and went inside.Chris took a seat with Ruler.Rin and archer took a seat next to them.Conan then put Illya down as rin did healing magic like she did for Emiya.Emiya and Saber took a seat as well."So Chris Conan Edogawa is from a manga in a way and is a ruler class servent"Emiya asked."Yes we do not know why but we will try not to get involved in future battles"Chris answered.Conan nodded as Rin finished healing Illya.

Illya woke up and noticed one of her hands missing.Illya took a breath and looked at Chris and Conan."Nice job ruler on the rainbow soccer ball and using a command seal"Illya said."Thanks Illya and Conan it was cool seeing Agasa's firework soccer ball as an attack to take down besker"Chris said.Conan smiled as Illya offered a handshake to him and Chris.Chris and Conan accepted Illya's handshake.Illya looked at Chris"No magic"She asked."No I am not a mage Rin's family took me in after thier daughter saved my life Sakura"Chris said."Tell mw more"She asked as Emyia started to cook some food.

"My family was friends with Rin's family and her parrents are my godparents"Chris said."Basicly Chris came to live with us after someone attacked us on a trip and Sakura protected him"Rin said.Illya nodded as she noticed tears in Chris's eyes.Illya hugged Chris "I can help you get magic will you come with me"Illya wispered to Chris."Ruler what do you think"Chris wispered."We accept the help I can tell your on our side because your servent is gone"Ruler said."We will go in the morning Chris and ruler"Illya said.

The Next Morning Chris skipped class to go with Illya and ruler to a place near her Castle to awaken magic.Chris and Ruler followed Illya and arrived at a hot spring."Chris and ruler In order to awaken your magic Just enter the hot spring"Illya said.Chris and Conan followed Illya words and Magic swirled around them.After a few mintues it stopped and Chris and Ruler looked to Illya."Alright your magic is awakened now so you have a chance at winning the holy grail if you want"Illya said."Conan Edogawa I mean ruler I look forward to how this turns out"Chris said.Conan kicked a soccer ball up and down"Same"Conan said.Illya,Chris,and ruller left and made thier way back to the city.

End of Chapter 3 hope you liked it and please review


End file.
